MoonDust
by Mad Betrayal
Summary: Known as the Abomination by their enemies and as the Halfblood by their allies, Astennu's existence came to be due to the love shared between a Moonblood and a Warmblood. Follow their story and engross yourselves in the trials and tribulations that came before the legend of Dust...and during it. Mostly the main cast with minimal OC characters. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Fight and Flight

**Author's Note:** Goddammit! Why doesn't this fandom have legions of followers?! I mean, it really needs to and I'm gonna show it some love. I have an idea and I'm just gonna roll with it, so read if you want to!

* * *

MoonDust

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 1 ~ Fight and Flight**_

The harsh clang of steel upon steel pierced the night air as two warriors cloaked in shadow danced a terrifying tango. Moonlight caught the lengths of their blades, creating stark white flashes. Dust and leaves whirred around their feet as each warrior sought to outmaneuver the other.

The battle went unimpeded and was entering its second hour.

One warrior leapt high into the air, his black cape billowing out behind him as he came down hard and fast with his blade, looking to cleave his opponent's body in two, but only succeeding in severing a limb from a tree as the other spun gracefully out of harm's way.

In retaliation, a silver kunai careened from the retreating warrior's hand, but the projectile was easily deflected by the other with nary a glance in their direction. Identity obscured by the black satgat atop his head, the swordsman stayed in his crouched position and swiveled one of his charcoal gray ears in his opponent's direction.

"You're nimble. I'll give you that, Abomination." The Royal Assassin rose slowly to his feet, seemingly without a care. "But I can tell you're tiring. You will not be able to match me blade for blade much longer."

Cassius lifted his sword, the deadly length gleaming silver, and pointed it at his cloaked adversary. "I _will_ cut you down."

In the neighboring darkness, another blade shone in the dark, but it did not direct its tip at the Royal Assassin in challenge. Instead, it was poised at an angle as its wielder shifted positions. It was poised to defend.

Crimson eyes narrowed from beneath the wide brim, observing the other warrior's posture. Cassius could hear his opponent's haggard breathes no matter how well they were trying to hide them. He could sense their weakness. "Hmph."

Gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands, he settled into his own stance, ready to end the fight. Ready to bring the Abomination's head and present it to his lord and friend, General Gaius.

The Abomination…

Despite the night and the black cloak they wore, Cassius could _smell_ the twisted lineage from which it was conceived from. Yes, the cursed union between Warmblood and Moonblood had produced this… _thing_ in front of him. And he would see it dead at his feet. Slain by his hand.

His cruel blood thrummed at the prospect!

One stroke. He would cut through his enemy's defense and end it. The two warriors stood facing each other, motionless and quiet. A wailing gale rustled the leaves in the trees and caressed the blades of grass. From on high, one of the leaves separated from their brethren and fluttered down between the pair in a gentle swaying dance.

Cassius leapt forward.

And the other warrior reacted, sending three spinning shurikens towards their assailant's face. Cassius gritted his teeth as his sword flashed forward to deflect the throwing stars. It was a long and powerful stroke, enough so to defend and attack simultaneously, since the other was well within striking distance.

His sword connected with the projectiles and sent them ricocheting harmlessly into the dark. He grinned a fanged smirk in triumph as he watched his blade slice a silver arc towards his opponent's neck. _Yes! Your head will be mine, Abomination!_

Or so he thought…

Blade met cloak as the other was already leaping back to dodge. Crimson eyes widened incredulously. Impossible! How could he have miscalculated the distance?! The shurikens! Had the other's timed counter cause him to swing too early?!

Or maybe not…

Cassius' ears caught the sharp hiss of pain as the tip of his blade found flesh and sliced through. But it was a hollow victory as the other's arm was immediately extended out, their own sword flashing. It was an amateur maneuver, Cassius thought. A last ditch effort.

But from his position after the killing stroke, all he could hope to do was parry. But to his surprise _again_ , his adversary's blade wasn't being swung but _thrown_ at him, at which he was able to deflect and impede from stabbing into his neck.

 _Height of foolishness! To discard your primary weap—"AHHH!"_

Cassius' sharp yell pierced the air as pain ripped through his right wrist, causing him to instinctively drop his sword. He stared down at his hand in shock. Dark crimson blood pooled and veined around the sharp triangular tip of the kunai embedded brutally in his wrist. Tendons severed, he could barely get his hand to twitch, let alone take up his sword again.

Growling menacingly, pride wounded, he snatched up the hilt of his blade with his left hand and rose quickly to his feet. From under the black signat, crimson eyes were alight with rage as they searched the darkness for their opponent…

And found nothing.

That damnable Abomination had fled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The lore for this game isn't very deep, so I'll be adding my own spin on things and doing some worldbuilding and all that jazz. I don't fully agree with Cassius' WIKI page about him having "high morals" and shit. Cuz, I sure as hell didn't get that from the game and what little exposition we received about him. I DID get that he was a powerful swordsman with maybe a little bit of honor, with the whole little speech during his and Jin's face-off about him not taking any pleasure from killing children and such. But the point is, if he in fact had "high morals" he would be more conflicted with his purpose in Gauis' army. But he's not. So I'm gonna write Cassius how I see him. If you want to call it a headcanon then be my guest.


	2. When the Life Thread Calls

**Author's Note:** Here's another short one, but I promise they'll be longer by the next one. :)

* * *

MoonDust

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 2 ~ When the Life Thread Calls**_

The fleeing warrior clutched their stomach as they ran through the moonlit forest. Blood soaked and seeped betwixt their gloved fingers. Quick, ragged pants parted from masked lips with each of their pained steps, trying their utmost to put as much distance between themselves and the wounded Royal Assassin.

The warrior allowed themselves a small smirk. While it may've been just a wound and they hadn't been able to slay Cassius, it wasn't one the evil warrior would be allowed to merely shrug off. They had heard rumors of Cassius' ruthlessness and power. And coupled with his arrogance and pride, the warrior hoped the other would be foolish enough to partake in the next battle where he could be easily slain by them.

That is of course…if _they_ survived the night.

Leaving the dense woods behind, the wounded warrior stumbled upon the rocky bank of a river. Vision now blurred, they could just barely ascertain a set of stepping stones that would allow them safe passage across. But their energy was sapped dry, the last burst of adrenaline from the battle having left them.

With a staggering breath, the wounded warrior stepped out into the moonlight and made a slow trek towards the stepping stones. They gritted their teeth as blood trickled from the corner of their muzzle behind the mask, and they gasped out a prayer.

"May the Moon see me forward… May the Moon…guide…me home…"

On the last word, the wounded warrior fell to their knees, their legs having given out just as they neared the edge of the bank. Little black dots danced before dazed amber eyes and they released a bitter chuckle as a distant, beseeching voice called to them.

White ears tufted with black flicked dismissively and the wounded warrior slowly began to crawl on all fours towards the first stepping stone. "Want me…haa…do you…?" The hand that had tried to staunch the flow of blood from their stomach stained the rocks of the bank a vibrant red. "Sorry, but…there's still so much to do… I have to…get back to them… I have to…protect…"

Just as their gloved hand touched the first stone's glittering surface, darkness claimed them and they slumped forward unconscious onto the river bank's edge.

It was then when on the opposite side of the river another broke through from the underbrush of the darkened forest. Adorned in cobalt robes trimmed in gold a figure cloaked in everlasting shadow emerged. Flaring white eyes widened as they spotted the fallen, black-cloaked body on the other side of the river.

"No…you foolish cubling—Astenuu!" He shouted, taking off into a run. "Astenuu!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope I've intrigued some of you! Chapter 3 will be out soon! :)


	3. A Penchant For Family

**Author's Note:** As promised, here's a longer chapter and kind of a exposition dump. But hey, it clarifies a bit more on Astennu and who they are.

* * *

MoonDust

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 3 ~ A Penchant for Family**_

Brow puckered in concentration, Sereth ran the threaded needle carefully through the snow white skin on Astennu's stomach in practiced tandem, stitching up the grievous wound. The Moonblood merchant had been working tirelessly for well over an hour since he'd manage to teleport them to one of his many safe houses located off the beaten trail all across Falana. This one in particular was stationed on Blackmoor Mountain, on the outskirts of Zeplich Village.

With the wound completely closed now, Sereth severed the end of the thread and reached over towards the nightstand for the jar of curative salve. He sighed heavily as he rubbed the salve over the stitched area.

Sereth recounted the events from earlier on this very day. It had happened during the twilight hours of the night when General Gaius' troops had laid siege upon the Moonblood settlement nestled just beyond Abadis Forest. But this had been one of the few times the Moonbloods had been prepared. Utilizing a stratagem concocted from Astennu themselves, the women, children and elderly had immediately been evacuated via hidden tunnels located in their homes. Though most of the men had escaped too, some had chosen to execute the remainder of the plan alongside Astennu and their warriors, including Sereth.

The plan had been to cut off all exits out of the village with fallen trees once the general's troops had entered, and then torch it with volleys of fire arrows. Cassius had led the charge and the Moonbloods had thought to rid themselves of General Gaius' right hand man. And while the brunt of the general's troops did fall, Cassius had managed to cut through.

Cape singed and torn, Sereth recalled the staggering killing intent the Royal Assassin had emanated upon seeing them. It had been then when Astennu had called the retreat. And they had fled. But Cassius had pursued them alone. He pursued. And pursued. He continued tracking them tirelessly, until Astennu had ordered Sereth to see to the others' safety, while he stayed behind to face Cassius.

"Everyone is safe, Astennu," he whispered, "but here you lay no doubt listening to the whispers of the Life Thread…"

"It's okay, Uncle…I usually ignore them anyway…"

Sereth's flaring white eyes met the groggy ambers of his kin as the young warrior came back into consciousness. "Cubling…" The elusive merchant was never a particularly emotional Moonblood, but his late brother's child has always gotten him to feel more than he should, as were the everlasting effects of family.

He placed his clawed hand over the smaller, snow white one and squeezed their limp fingers. "Good to see you lucid once more, but do not strain yourself. Rest. We are safe at the moment."

Astennu's face scrunched up into a wince when they tried to move. "Where are we?"

"The safe house in the Blackmoor Mountains," Sereth replied, standing up.

"Blackmoor? Uncle…" the Halfblood took on a morose and guilty tone, "…that's quite a ways from the depths of Abadis Forest. And no doubt you've had to use even more of your magic to help the others' escape. _You_ should be the one resting."

Sereth waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense. I am not as frail as all that. Now hush. The brew should be just about ready now."

"Oh no. Not the brew," Astennu groused and was readily ignored by their uncle as the merchant ambled over to the lit fireplace where a small cauldron hung from a spit.

"You may of course take the alternative, to continue laying there in agony?" Sereth was already ladling some of the steamy concoction into a cup before the strained, _"Nope. I'll take it."_ came from behind.

Grinning slightly, he returned to Astennu's bedside with the steaming cup in hand and the young warrior immediately flattened their ears against their skull with a grimace as they tried to prop themselves up by their elbows. Though they knew their uncle's special brew was a very potent painkiller, the taste of it was nothing short of revolting. Not to mention the smell.

Even when taking just a small sip Astennu still had to muscle their way through the gag reflex. On the other hand though, the meager dosage was already working wonders on their ailing body, cajoling them to down the rest in quick gulps between breaths.

"Thank you, Uncle."

Sereth smoothed the wavy black locks from his kin's forehead, revealing the black crescent moon birthmark etched there. He eyed it for a moment before he took back the cup and placed it down on the small bedside table. He then returned to his chair beside Astennu's bed and observed the Halfblood as they rested, their eyes closed and their expression slightly pinched. Astennu's pure white body was littered with varying scars due to the numerous battles they had partaken in since General Gaius had started his campaign of genocide against the Moonbloods.

Albeit quite short, Astennu was lithe and toned—a body built for speed rather than power. However, that wasn't what made Astennu a marvel to behold. Underneath the black, skin-tight leather and hooded cloak was a body which lacked either fur or scales. Though there hasn't been many Halfbloods recorded in history due to the fact of breeding between a Moonblood and a Warmblood to be extremely rare, every known Halfblood in existence was said to have strikingly beautiful, smooth skin.

And this of course included Astennu.

Whether basking in the sun's warm rays or the moon's cool glow, a Halfblood's skin was known to shimmer and shine in an ethereal way. Some say it was to signify favor from the gods, while others— _radical_ others claimed blasphemy and declared that the gods were only targeting them to be sacrificed.

Sereth's brother and Astennu's father, Amon, had been a great warrior of snow white scales and piercing amber eyes, who had possessed prowess with both a blade and Moon Magic. Traits that have been lovingly passed on to his child. The Life Thread had called for Amon only two short years ago and the great warrior fell not to a blade, but to illness.

The loss of Amon had been a tremendous blow to the Moonbloods, especially since General Gaius had started his murderous crusade _exactly_ one year after Amon's death. Lamentations befell the Moonbloods, as many declared that if Amon still lived, he could've single-handedly slain both the Royal Assassin _and_ General Gaius.

Sereth shook his head. While he knew his brother had been strong and could probably best the general and his assassin, he doubted any single warrior could defeat an entire army that had the advantage of advanced technology. Not without a well-devised strategy. And that was where Astennu thrived.

Though lacking their father's overwhelming physical strength, Astennu was spared no quarter when inheriting their mother's brains and beauty. Still alive and well, Naomi was a beautiful black vixen with heterochromia iridium: her left eye being teal, while her right one was violet. Before she met Amon, she had been a traveling dancer armed with an incredibly sharp wit and even sharper throwing knives. She now presided over a Moonblood village as its mayor and even served as one of Elder Gray Eyes' advisors and adjutants in this time of strife.

This of course puts her in a very dangerous position as any Warmblood affiliated with a Moonblood was immediately seen as a "Moonblood Sympathizer" declared by General Gaius and was to be eliminated alongside them. But Naomi was a brave soul and her love for Amon had extended to the Moonblood people, as she was just as loyal to them as she was to him.

In short, Astennu was the amalgamation of Amon and Naomi's love: possessing their father's base and eye color, and their mother's fox-like appearance. However, instead of being flat-footed like all Warmbloods, Astennu walked on their toes like a Moonblood, though they lacked the usual elongated heels. Furthermore, while they did not have fur on the majority of their body, soft, little tufts of black fur decorated the tips of their ears, and wavy, silky black fur outlined their otherwise long, white Moonblood tail.

Astennu's tail was indeed strange to look at. But what was even stranger was their gender.

Hearing the night wind howl from outside, Sereth unfurled the bed's covers and slid them up to cover Astennu's body. _I will need to mend their suit…_ The merchant noticed his kin's melancholic gaze and tapped their nose.

"Will you not sleep, cubling? We can talk in the morning."

"…Uncle…I couldn't slay Cassius."

Sereth folded the top of the covers across Astennu's chest. "You survived. That's the important thing. And since you did, that's proves your worth as a warrior."

Astennu frowned. "I was only able to escape because I injured him. His right wrist… I impaled it with a kunai."

"His sword hand?"

"Went right through."

Sereth pondered this. "You may have crippled him then. In any case, if he is wise, he will not return to battle until it is healed."

Astennu shifted and looked away. "Kinda hoping he's stupid." Sereth cocked an eye ridge at him. "If he's weak, I can kill him."

The merchant sighed and retrieved the cup from the nightstand, going to refill it. "Have you already forgotten about your own wound, cubling?"

"Gotta strike while the iron's hot, right?"

"I knew you were fond of Miss Haley, but—"

"Uncle, maybe it's time we went on the offensive. Our reconnaissance teams have already uncovered three enemy camps located on the Evergreen Plateau. And one of them is a supply depot. If we can take out that as well as Cassius, then we can cripple Gaius' army as a whole!"

The fierce resolve in which Astennu spoke reminded Sereth so much of his brother that he smiled. He turned around with another filled cup of his brew to see the young Halfblood sitting up, the covers now piled around their waist.

"Calm yourself, cubling," he said, ambling over and handing them the cup. "I will pass your thoughts on to the Elder, but you must first seek convalescence. Your own grievance will weaken you just as much as Cassius if you go gallivanting headfirst into another one of your schemes."

Astennu's determined expression didn't waver as they took the cup and cradled it in their lap. "Just because Cassius is injured doesn't mean General Gaius will cease his attacks, Uncle." They stared down at the steamy, green liquid swirling in the cup. "I can't afford to stay holed up here and lick my wounds."

"You are not the only capable warrior amongst the Moonbloods, cubling. You mustn't forget Fuse and all the other warriors that had trained along with you. And would you not be as foolish as Cassius if you were to take part in the next battle?"

"But Uncle…"

Sereth lifted a hand to silence his kin. "Now, you shan't stay here. You will travel to Zeplich Village and convalesce there. Our Warmblood allies will welcome you. And, it's been quite a number of years since you've last seen Jin and Ginger, has it not?"

Astennu swallowed a gulp of brew with difficulty and made a face at the lingering aftertaste. "Well…yes." They cleared their throat and continued. "Not since we were kids and my parents visited. Gosh, how old would they be now…?"

"Well you're 21, so that would make Ginger 18 and Jin 17."

Astennu rubbed tiredly at their temple and Sereth directed them to lie back down, taking the cup and placing it on the nightstand. "Then, it is settled. You will leave for Zeplich in the morning. Don't overexert yourself. Stay on the trail and you should be able to reach the village in a few hours."

The Halfblood released a sigh of acquiesce. "Yes, Uncle."

When the young warrior closed their eyes once more and their breathes evened out to signify their slumber, Sereth gathered the black suit from the floor and set to work, choosing to wash the suit in a basin a water before mending the hole made by Cassius' sword. Listening to the flames crackle in the fireplace, the merchant allowed his mind to wander. They had indeed struck a blow to Gauis' army yesterday and many Moonblood lives had been spared.

However, Astennu had a point. Even if Cassius was injured, General Gaius' campaign wouldn't be deterred. Slowed probably, but not deterred. Staying on the defensive up until now has only served to keep the Moonbloods from complete annihilation. If they had any hope of winning, then switching tactics was inevitable.

"A supply depot…"

The elusive merchant would plan to do his own reconnaissance later. Thus, after he tended to Astennu's suit, he would write two letters: One to Elder Gray Eyes and the other to his sister-in-law.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so freakin' obsessed with this game! Just completed it on "Tough" mode, now I'm off to do the same on "Hardcore" mode baby! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. To Zeplich Village

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to _Earth'sEcho_ and _VelvetPersona_ for leaving their thoughts on my little story. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

MoonDust

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 4 ~ To Zeplich Village**_

Astennu awoke to the melodious music of songbirds. The brightness of the small cabin signified just how late in the morning it actually was. Way later than when the Halfblood would usually rise. Normally, they would be assisting their mother in the gardens by now. That is, after they had completed their morning training and calisthenics.

 _Uncle's brew must've really done a number on me…_

Feeling a little lethargic, Astennu yawned and moved to roll on their side, but immediately winced and hissed when their stitched wound ached from under the gauze.

"And that delightful sound cues another cup of brew."

An instinctual moan of misery escaped the young warrior as their uncle left his seat by the fireplace and brought over a steaming cup. Astennu sat up slowly and carefully stretched their arms above their head, letting out a pleasured grunt when they felt a few bones pop back into place.

"…Good morning, Uncle," they greeted, their voice slurred and hoarse from sleep. Astennu accepted the cup with their ears pinned back and cradled it in their lap, letting the steam waft upward and caress their face. _If only it didn't smell like sour milk and rotten eggs…_

The Halfblood pouted grumpily when they heard their uncle chuckle. "Now, now, don't dawdle, cubling. Take a few sips so I can check your stitches. Then, we can have breakfast."

Astennu instantly perked up at that, their ears going erect. "Breakfast?" Trying to ignore the putrid scent of the brew, Astennu took a few good whiffs and turned towards the fireplace with glee when the delicious aroma hit them. Four fish roasted on the spit and a second small cauldron accompanied the first. Astennu just knew that their uncle had made rice to go with the entree.

With their mouth watering and their stomach rumbling, Astennu hurriedly downed two gulps (thankfully without tossing their cookies), sat the remainder of the brew on the nightstand and laid back down.

Sereth, amused, chuckled again. "Hungry, are we?" He delicately peeled away the gauze and inspected the stitched would while reaching over to grasp the jar of curative salve. "You will take this with you and apply it twice a day for the next three weeks. I will also fill a gourd with my brew. Use it sparingly, for I will not be around to make you more."

Astennu nodded. "Where will you go? Or will you drift?"

Sereth gathered an ample amount of salve on his fingers and began applying it across his kin's stomach. "I have a plan that may aid in our defense in preparation for our future counter-offensive to take the enemy's supply depot. That is, _if_ Elder Gray Eyes considers your plan feasible."

"It's feasible, Uncle," Astennu said firmly. "And doable. Fuse would readily attest to that."

Not only would Fuse agree with the plan, he would also be a prime candidate to lead the raid and strip the enemy of their supplies. _His fire magic has gotten stronger…_ Astennu's mind was already hard at work formulating a more in-depth strategy. _Yes, if we sent a team of twenty with a wagon… Gather as much of the supplies as we could and Fuse could torch the rest… And the raid would have to be executed at night, of course…when our magic is at its strongest…_

The Halfblood was startled from their machinations, however, by a hard flick to their forehead. They looked up to meet their uncle's flaring whites narrowed in reprimand. "I would advise against putting the cart before the horse, cubling. Your plan has not even reached our Elder's ears and yet you are already augmenting a team and surveying the battlefield. You know he will not permit any fruitless endeavors that may result in the loss of Moonblood lives."

Astennu frowned and sat up. "You think I would risk the lives of our people for something unattainable? I will gladly put my life on the line to preserve others'. Just like I did last night. And just like I did all the battles before that!"

"Yes! And you have the plethora of scars on your body to prove it!" Astennu's eyes went wide at their uncle's aggressive tone, and Sereth huffed. "You _always_ put others before yourself. And all your mother and I ask is for you to show a little self-preservation. She does not want to lose her only child. …And I do not want to lose my last surviving kin."

"Uncle…" Astennu sat quietly for a stretch of minutes, fisting the bed sheets and looking down at their hands. One scar the shape of a starburst marred the center of Astennu's left hand. An arrow had pierced right through their palm when they had defended one their friends from a would've-been lethal attack from an enemy archer during their first battle. Fuse had been the one to slay the archer.

It had been their first scar, a precursor to the many to come. "Uncle…" they began softly, "…I told you not to worry. I always ignore it when the Life Thread calls for me."

"Yes," Sereth breathed just as soft. "But how long before you have no choice but to listen…?"

Astennu could say nothing to that. Instead, they closed their eyes and covered their face with their hands. Their shoulders soon began to tremble and their choked sobs soon permeated the cabin. The sorrowful sounds contrasting greatly with the joviality of the birdsongs from outside.

Sereth quietly moved forward and embraced his kin in a hug. Nothing was said between the two. They only sought solace from the other as they pondered about the heinous situation they and their kind had been thrust in for seemingly no reason.

After a time, Sereth petted Astennu's head and pulled back to peer at the younger's tearstained face. He grinned and used a clawed thumb to wipe away the lingering tears. "I did not mean to make you despair, cubling. I am sorry."

Astennu shook their head and grasped their uncle's hands, a sad smile adorning their features. "No, it's fine. It's been awhile since I cried. And I think I needed to."

"Hmm, there are some health benefits to shedding tears. And speaking of which…" he guided the Halfblood to lie back down, "…come now. Let me finish. We wouldn't want breakfast to burn."

And so, after Sereth rewrapped Astennu's wound, the two settled down for breakfast. Proving just how famished they truly were, Astennu gorged on two fish and two bowls of rice in record time, with Sereth polishing off his own share of the meal at a more reserved pace. The elusive merchant did what he said he would do and packed a bundle of essentials for Astennu to take with them, while the Halfblood cleaned and dressed themselves.

"No doubt your mother will send you some clothes soon, so just focus on settling in and resting once you get there."

"Yes, Uncle." Fitting into the now mended black leather sneaking suit once more, Astennu pulled up their mask to conceal the lower half of their face and adorned their black hooded cloak and gloves. Though now lacking a sword, they were still armed with plenty of throwing stars and kunai. And of course there was also their magic.

 _Which reminds me…_ "Uncle, while I was battling Cassius, I couldn't use my magic."

Sereth froze and gave Astennu an odd look. "What?"

Astennu rubbed the back of their hooded head. "Yeah, it was strange. I just… _couldn't_ for some reason. Argh! If I had been able to I'm sure I would've won… Uncle…?"

Sereth stood frozen with Astennu's pack in his hand. "That's… You have never used your magic in battle before, have you?"

Though their uncle's voice was as calm and airy as ever, Astennu still couldn't help feeling on edge. "N-No. You know my magic can get sporadic at times. I've always been too afraid that I might involuntarily injure or kill one of our own. But with Cassius and me fighting one-on-one for the first time, I was hoping to cut loose. But I couldn't conjure up a single icicle."

"Hmm…" Sereth handed them the pack and Astennu flung it over their shoulder. "And now?"

Astennu opened their right hand, and in a matter of seconds their magic responded. A shimmering sounded and wisps of crystallized ice formed in their palm, ready to be used at their master's behest. After inspecting the conjuring, Sereth signaled for Astennu to dispel their power and they did, lowering their hand back down to their side.

"That is most peculiar…" The merchant placed his fingertips together and pondered. "…Inform the Elder of this when you are able. He will know more than I."

"Yes, Uncle." Muzzle pulling into a smile under the cloth, Astennu stepped forward and embraced their uncle one last time. And Sereth held on just as tight.

"Cubling…" he murmured, patting their back, "…stay on the trail. And when you get to Zeplich, seek out Mayor Thistle. He will surely make accommodations for your convalesce."

Once Astennu nodded, they released each other. "Stay in Zeplich until you hear word to do otherwise. And do write your mother. You know she worries."

"She's not the only one…" The Halfblood smirked lightly at their uncle's exasperated sigh and opened the door to the safe house to exit. Cold mountain air immediately engulfed the pair, but neither was affected.

"May the Moon always look after you, Uncle."

"Likewise, my dear kin."

And with that, Astennu stepped out into the sunlight and closed the door behind them. Alone in the cabin with nothing but the crackling flames and birdsongs to fill the silence, Sereth whispered.

"Be strong, Astennu…"

*~XxX~*

Regardless of the time of year, the Blackmoor Mountains were more or less always covered in snow. However, with it being in the middle of one of Falana's hottest summers, patches of green and groves of flowers sprouted along the frigid, mountainous landscape. Astennu enjoyed the scenery as it passed during their climb, the thick flakes of snow falling languidly giving it an even more pleasing aesthetic.

It's been years since they've last set foot on this road, for their village of Sopdet was located far to the southeast beyond The Glade. A plume of white escaped Astennu's masked muzzle as they rounded onto a road that was to lead straight to the village.

 _Jin and Ginger… Will they even remember me…?_

In all honesty, it seemed highly unlikely. The two of them had only been five and six when Astennu and their parents had come to visit Zeplich all those years ago. Astennu's mother, Naomi, had been originally from Zeplich and the family had decided to stay for about a week. Astennu recalled being extremely shy in the new village, separated from their familiar Moonblood friends, their body always covered in long sleeve hoodies and dark pants, gloves and a scarf.

Their parents had insisted (even in the warmer Sopdet) that the baggier clothes were to protect their skin from the elements. Which Astennu had always found odd, since they had never felt too hot or too cold in either climate. Nonetheless, if nothing else, they had been an obedient child and wore the clothes without a fuss.

 _Tch… Would explain why I'm so conservative now…_

But on the subject of Jin and Ginger, like all the other kids, they had been very curious upon seeing young Astennu, especially their tail. Despite their parents' encouragement, however, Astennu hadn't been on board with the notion of making new friends. And as soon as the other kids realized this, they had lost interest and dispersed. All except Ginger and Jin. Those two had followed Astennu around every time the Halfblood had wanted to go and explore the village, and had commented and explained every single sight like two of the most unwanted tour guides in all of Falana. And when they weren't commenting on the sights, they were commenting on Astennu.

" _I like your ear tufts!"_

" _Your tail looks cool!"_

" _Wait! Do you have freckles? Let me see your face!"_

" _Your name sounds cool!"_

" _What's that on your forehead? Take your hood off!"_

Being the oldest of the three, Astennu had quickly grown annoyed by the brother and sister (who had looked more like twins in their opinion, as the siblings both sported blue eyes, light tan fur and light auburn hair) and had declared earnestly to their parents upon returning that they never wanted any brothers or sisters of their own. The Halfblood hadn't understood why they had laughed at their child's misery.

But that churlish attitude of theirs had soon came to a screeching halt two days prior to Astennu's family's departure from Zeplich. When little Jin had tried to mimic Astennu's fleet-footedness on the stepping stumps on the playground, he had fallen down and scraped his knee terribly. Alarmed, Astennu had leapt to Jin's wailing side and had instructed the panicked Ginger to go fetch their parents.

Without thinking, Astennu had ripped one of the sleeves off their hoodie and had tied it around Jin's bleeding knee. But in doing so had exposed the smooth, pure white skin of their arm. The revelation had immediately gotten Jin to stop crying and gawk. Astennu still remembered the words the young male had said to them.

" _So pretty… Why are you so shiny?"_

Not knowing how to answer, Anstennu had said nothing. It hadn't taken long for Ginger to return with both Astennu's and their parents. And while Jin was being fussed over, Astennu's parents had apologized and led Astennu back to their temporary home. It was then when Astennu had questioned the abnormality of their flesh, and their father, Amon, had answered.

" _It is because you are a Halfblood, Astennu. It is a distinguishable trait that separates you from the rest of the races of Falana. And the reason why we have you cover yourself so thoroughly… Because Halfbloods are so rare…some people may like this trait, while some may dislike it—fear it. Please understand that it's for your own protection, my child.)_

Astennu remembered their father's angered and stricken expression, his amber eyes distant as if seeing an invisible enemy. Their mother had hugged and told them that they had done the right thing in aiding Jin and said to continue to care about others. The following morning, Astennu had gone over to Jin and Ginger's house to apologize for getting Jin hurt. The parents had welcomed Astennu in with a smile and had explained that the Halfblood hadn't been at fault. Apparently, Jin had always been a bit reckless and accident prone. The three of them had spent the day playing inside for a change. And to Astennu's surprise, Jin hadn't brought up the strange occurrence…and neither did they. Though the two had continued to prattle on, Astennu had unwittingly grown fond (or maybe tolerant) of the brother and sister's pointless jargon.

Thus, when it had come time for Astennu and their family to leave Zeplich, the three of them had made no promises, only exchanged simple farewells. _Yeah, nothing really memorable…_ Astennu thought to themselves.

 _And yet_ you _remembered…_ A small insistent voice nagged, and Astennu shook their head, rounding a bend. The curve of the road formed a steep slant, leading to a picturesque valley with a small pond surrounded by wildflowers. Astennu's brow furrowed as they peered down into the valley.

One… Two children were running…

Astennu immediately dropped their pack and leapt, running/sliding down the steep, snowy slope. They could hear the children's distant screams on the wind. And looking out behind their fleeing forms, Astennu spied the silvery white bodies of wolves. Gaining speed, Astennu maneuvered themselves to cut the wolves off from reaching the children. Gritting their teeth, they armed the valley of each of their fingers with a sliver shuriken and leapt high into the air, letting the throwing stars fly and rain down on the pack of attacking canines.

The three wolves in front fell with surprised, pained yelps, the sharp points of the stars piercing their skulls and necks. But there were still four left. As soon as Astennu landed, a wolf leapt at them with a growl, fangs bared. The next second it went limp, landing in front of them, a kunai embedded in the center of its head.

Astennu removed the kunai with a hard yank and rose to their feet, eyes locked on the remaining three wolves. Decisively smarter than their fallen brethren, the three fierce beasts skidded to a halt and began to quickly circle the Halfblood.

 _Wolves and their hunting tactics…_

They were attempting to disorient Astennu by baiting the young warrior to twist and turn in an effort to keep them all in their sights. But the Halfblood knew better and closed their eyes in concentration instead, listening to the rapid pound of paws on the ground and the belligerent snarls. In all actuality, it reminded Astennu of their early days of training when they were just twelve years old.

He could still hear his father's deep rumble.

" _Some enemies might attempt to overwhelm you with their numbers. But don't give in to the initial fear, my child. Stay calm. Focused. There isn't always strength in numbers. Each warrior must be measured by their own individual skill. If they have power, then use their own strength against them and counter with speed. Now…STRIKE!"_

As the three wolves leapt in unison—two on each side and one from behind, Astennu's arms shot out in blinding speed, each hand grasping a kunai. As soon as they let the first knives fly, they immediately gripped another and leaned back in a stretch, releasing the third.

And the remaining three wolves fell mid-leap. Dead. With a kunai protruding from the center of each of their heads.

Astennu returned to their full height and surveyed their surroundings, wanting to be sure of no further threats. Finding none, they turned around to find two pairs of wide, ochre eyes staring back at them from behind a large rock. Astennu smiled as they recognized the black masks and bluish-gray fur. Raccoon Warmbloods these children were and Astennu called to them.

"Are either of you hurt?"

"N-N-No," one of the cubs answered, visibly trembling as he fearfully stepped out from behind the cover of the rock, his bushy, ringed-tail curling around his legs.

The other cub, though, was more excited than frightened and scampered over the rock and rushed to Astennu with shining eyes. "Wow, mister, that was so cool! How'd you do that? You were so fast! You were like, _shoom shoom_!" The other male cub emoted flamboyantly, trying to mimic Astennu's actions with a serious expression.

Astennu stifled a wince, a twinge of pain radiating from their stomach. _Shit…_

"—see you draw! Think you could teach me, mister?! Oh! Can I have one of your knife-thingies?"

"No you may not," Astennu said rather brusquely when the cub tried to reach out and grab one of their kunai from a dead wolf. "Now what're you two doing so far off the trail? It's dangerous here in the wilderness."

Ignoring their pain, Astennu herded the rambunctious cub away from the corpses and back over to his sibling. "We—We came down to the valley to pick flowers for Mama," said the frightened cub, peering up at Astennu with big, soulful eyes. "It's her birthday."

The other cub grabbed a hold of his brother's hand and grinned assuredly at him before turning to Astennu. "Yeah, and her favorite are the blue and purple ones found here."

The Halfblood sighed internally at the innocence of youth, but nonetheless smiled down at the pair. "What're your names, children?"

"I'm Ken!" The first cub said proudly, jutting his thumb at his puffed up chest.

"And I'm Sawyer, sir," the second cub said clearly albeit meekly with a small grin.

 _Sir…_ Astennu's ears twitched. It was an obvious misconception, since their cloak, hood and mask not only obscured their face but the shape of their body too. However, Astennu felt no desire to correct the assumption. After all, the cubs were partially right.

"Well, Ken, Sawyer, while your hearts were in the right place, you still should've asked an adult to accompany you. What would your mother have done if something happened to you?"

Looking properly chastised, the cubs bowed their heads. "But…the valley wasn't very far and…we really wanted to surprise her…" Ken said.

"And you will." Astennu looked around the valley at the colorful clusters of wildflowers with purpose. "I take it you two are from Zeplich?"

At the cubs' wide-eyed nods, Astennu gestured to the broad expanse of the valley. "Very well. Then let's gather these flowers and be on our way. I'll escort you back to the village myself."

"Really, mister!"

The Halfblood couldn't help but laugh at the cubs' sheer jubilation. "Yes, yes. Now Chop-chop!" They said, clapping their hands. "And just call me Astennu, please."

The cubs happily belted a hurrah and ran towards the nearest grove of wildflowers to sort through them. All in all, it didn't take long for them to find the flowers they were looking for—Iris, Astennu had been able to identify once the cubs had exclaimed their discovery. And soon, they each had a bouquet in their arms and were following Astennu back up to the road leading to Zeplich.

Astennu retrieved their discarded pack from the ground (wincing when they did) and instructed the children to walk ahead of them for safety. As the children bantered back and forth, Astennu continued to push aside their mounting pain. The altercation with the wolves may've pushed his wounded body further than it was willing to go. Fortunately, in the distance, they could easily discern the snow-covered roofs and village gates of Zeplich.

 _Almost there…_

"So, um, Astennu? Sir?" Astennu looked down to see Sawyer looking back at them. "Will you be staying in Zeplich?"

"For a little while, yes," Astennu answered. "Just looking to rest and recuperate."

"Well Zeplich is perfect for that," Ken laughed. "It's super boring!"

Astennu chuckled under their breath. What they wouldn't give for a peaceful and boring life right now. "Though adventures are nice to have every once in awhile, Ken, it's important to cherish the calm."

Astennu returned their sights ahead to see a group of people gathered near the gates.

"Uh-oh…" Both cubs murmured and Astennu hurried them along. When the trio neared, someone shouted, _"There they are!"_ and a female Raccoon Warmblood immediately pushed her way through the throng.

"Mama!" The cubs darted forward and reunited with their mother. The distraught female dropped to her knees and engulfed both cubs in her arms.

"My babies… What were you doing? Why did you leave? You were supposed to be playing in the park." The mother pulled back only to have a bunch of iris flowers shoved in her face.

"Happy birthday, Mama!"

"We wanted to surprise you! And you didn't have to worry," Ken looked back at Astennu with a toothy grin. "Astennu saved us from the wolves! He was super cool!"

All eyes were suddenly on the now limping Halfblood as they came through the gate and murmurs and whispers swarmed through the crowd. The mother rose and approached Astennu with grateful tears in her eyes. "Thank you very much, Brave Traveler, but…you appear to be injured."

Astennu paused to collect themselves, their breathing having gotten quite haggard. The pain radiating from their stomach was near excruciating and they woefully deduced that their wound must've reopened. "Don't…worry about me. I must see Mayor—" When familiar black dots peppered their vision and they lost their balance, strong hands suddenly shot out to hold and steady them.

"Astennu…?"

With darkness clouding the edges of their vision, Astennu could barely cant their head back to see deep, blue eyes staring worriedly into their own. The Halfblood blinked. "…Jin…? Why are you…taller than me…?"

Going limp, that was the second time within 24 hours Astennu gave themselves up to the darkness and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sereth warned you, Astennu. Geez! Anyway, please leave your thoughts and I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. Integrity and Incorruptibility

**Author's Note:** Once again I give a happy shout-out to _VelvetPersona_ and _Earth'sEcho_ for taking the time to review my story. I really enjoyed reading your thoughts. I hope your questions will be answered soon! But I will go ahead and answer one. The name "Astennu" originated in Ancient Egypt and was the name of the God of the Moon. The name just sort of stuck with me after I did a report in my World Mythology class about Japanese Mythology's sun goddess, Amaterasu and yep, you guessed it, Egyptian Mythology's moon god, Astennu. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And thanks to you all for just reading my work! Every little bit of support is welcomed and cherished!

* * *

MoonDust

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 5 ~ Integrity and Incorruptibility**_

Jin would've found that last statement funny if the situation wasn't so dire. The congregation of villagers was a buzz all around him. And why wouldn't they be excited? Zeplich was so isolated from the rest of Falana that even the most mundane occurrence was considered a much needed supplement of stimulation. The appearance of any ally Moonbloods especially.

But the appearance of Astennu—the rumored Halfblood that had become something of a paragon within the Moonblood ranks against General Gaius' army was a cause for an uproar. But to Jin, just seeing Astennu after over a decade was a shock to his system, their reputation was irrelevant. He remembered their eyes. He remembered the golden-amber orbs that reminded him of either a harvest moon or the setting sun.

After all, what else was there to remember about Astennu physically other than their eyes? As they were just as thoroughly clothed now as they were before. Then again…there was that one other physical feature that Jin remembered…

 _Gah! What am I doing…? Here Astennu is slumped against me and I'm meandering down memory lane…_

Focusing on the task at hand, with a grunt, Jin gently hoisted the unconscious Astennu into his arms. He then nodded towards the fallen pack on the ground. "Miss Juniper, could you grab their bag and follow me to my house? My parents should be back from their rounds by now." Jin shifted his gaze back to the masked and hooded Halfblood in his arms. "They'll take care of them."

The Raccoon Warmblood mother that had thanked Astennu for rescuing her children hurriedly plucked up the Halfblood's pack in her arms. "Yes, of course. Come along, cubs."

The crowd of villagers slowly dispersed, clearing the way for Jin, though still whispering about Astennu and going to inform Mayor Thistle. Wasting no time, Jin quickly made his way to his family's home with Juniper and her cubs trailing behind him.

"Mama, will Mister Astennu be okay?" Sawyer asked tentatively.

"Yeah, he didn't get hit by the wolves, so how could he be injured?" Ken put in.

Jin quirked up an eyebrow. _Mister?_ While it was true he didn't really know Anstennu's gender—couldn't even tell by scent—the delicate body in his arms suggested female. _Then again, I could be wrong…_ But in all honesty, he didn't care one way or another.

"Oh I'm sure he's going to be fine, you two. Mister Astennu is probably just…very tired."

Nearing his home, Jin requested one of the boys to open the door for him. And once inside, he called out for his parents. "Mom! Dad! It's Astennu! They're here! And they're hurt! Where are you?"

A clamor of footsteps hurriedly came from upstairs and it was Jin's mother, Clove, who answered her son. "Jin? What in heaven's name are you shouting about? Oh. Oh my…"

Juniper quickly stepped around Jin. "Doctor Clove, Doctor Kazuya, this young male saved my cubs from wolves when they ventured outside the village. But upon returning, he passed out near the gates. Could you please have a look at him?"

Clove lifted a hand to her muzzle in shock. "My goodness, could that really be…?"

"Jin, bring Astennu up to the guestroom," Kazuya ordered, expression stern. "Your mother and I will have a look at them there."

Turning around, the doctor duo returned up the stairs with the rest trailing behind them. Following his parents down the adjacent hall from Ginger's room and bypassing his and his parents' room, they arrived at the end of the corridor in front of another door. Clove opened the mahogany access and ushered her son inside, instructing him to lay Astennu down on the bed in the middle of the room.

Jin did as he was told. But upon releasing Astennu, he heard them groan in their sleep, their head lolling onto the pillow. _Probably be easier to breathe without that cloth covering their mouth…_ Reaching down, he had barely hooked a finger over the Halfblood's cloth mask before his father suddenly pulled him away from the bed.

"Go and find your sister. We sent her to barter with Phineas for some choice goods earlier and she may need help with the groceries."

Jin blinked in surprise for a second before frowning. "She's probably already on her way back by now, Dad. She doesn't need my help. Why can't I stay and observe like usual? I want to be a doctor too, ya'know."

Kazuya's green eyes narrowed further behind his square spectacles. "Go _now_ , Jin."

More than unsatisfied but knowing his father meant business all the same, Jin stuffed his hands in the pockets of his long coat and turned around to trudge back towards the door. "This is the pack Astennu had with him, Doctor Clove," Juniper said, handing Jin's mother the black bag.

"Thank you, Miss Juniper. Jin will see you and your cubs out."

Juniper bowed and Jin threw his mother a disgruntled look before the door closed in his face. Honestly, he didn't understand what the big deal was. He already knew that Astennu was a Halfblood. Hell, their tail alone kind of gave that away. So what? Were they just trying to keep their identity or gender a secret? Ridiculous! His parents had to know that he didn't care, right?

Astennu was Astennu. They were probably the same grumpy albeit caring Astennu.

"Jin?"

One of Jin's ears instinctively swiveled in Juniper's direction. _Huh?_ Shaking himself from his reverie, he turned to her in surprise. By the gods, how long was he just angrily staring at the door? Embarrassed, Jin scratched the back of his head. "Uh… Sorry, Miss Juniper. Kinda spaced out there. C'mon, let's go."

Juniper smiled sympathetically and ushered her cubs ahead of her as they followed the tall, Warmblood male. "Are you and Mister Astennu friends, Jin?" Sawyer asked.

"No, not really. We're more like…childhood acquaintances."

"Oh."

Ken elbowed his brother with a smirk. "You don't know what that means, do you?"

Sawyer pursed his muzzle into a stubborn pout. "I bet you don't either!"

Jin sighed good-naturedly. "It means, I've only known them for about a week. And that was eleven years ago when they came to Zeplich to visit with their family. So you guys weren't even born yet."

"Ooooooohhhhhh." The cubs awed in unison and Juniper giggled.

"For such a short time spent in each other's company, you showed an ample amount of concern for Astennu's well-being."

Jin shrugged, heading down the stairs, his boots causing a particular step to creak and groan in protest. "What can I say? It's in my nature. I would've done the same for anybody else."

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jin opened the door for the small family when Juniper suddenly whirled on him excitedly. "Oh, I know! I'll bake him one of my delicious gooseberry tarts as a 'Get well soon' gesture," she said, clapping her hands together. "Along with an apple pie. I know it's not nearly enough as thanks for saving my children, but I still hope he'll appreciate it."

Jin smiled warmly at the thoughtful mother. "I'm sure they will. Take care, Miss Juniper, and you two little rascals better not pull another stunt like that again, ya hear? If you need to go out of the village for anything and your mother can't come for some reason or other, then ask another adult. Everybody only gets one life. So make sure you get a chance to live yours to the fullest."

"Okay. We will, Jin," Sawyer said, scuffing his foot against the cobblestone.

However, Ken just scoffed and poked at Jin with a finger. "Just let us know when Astennu wakes up so he can teach us how to fight. Then we won't have to worry about any stinky wolves or _any_ beast really." Ken literally bounced up and down. "You should've seen him, Jin! Astennu was so _cool_! He was all like—"

Just when Ken looked like he was about ready to fling his hard-earned birthday present for his mother somewhere, Juniper shushed him sharply. "Now none of that, Ken. We're going home." Herding her rambunctious cubs further down the walkway, she gave Jin a wave over her shoulder. "Take care, Jin. And please pass on the word of my sweets to Astennu!"

"I will!" Jin was just about to close the door when he remembered his parents wanted him out of the house too. Rolling his ocean blue eyes heavenward, he exited and closed the door behind him. Boots scraping against the cobblestone, Jin made his way away from his house and towards the middle of the village where the marketplace was.

With it being fairly late in the afternoon, the bakery and fresh foods and produce stalls were just about done for the day. The hustle and bustle of the village was calming down with people heading back towards their houses for supper or trickles of males were heading off to the tavern to unwind after a long day at the sawmill.

The news of Astennu hadn't died down, though.

Casting a glance over towards the mayor's house, Jin gave a few courteous nods to a group of friends as they passed and strode over to Phineas' General Store or according to the sign: _The Bucktooth Barn._ It was a little too on the nose for Jin, since Phineas was a Beaver Warmblood with gigantic buckteeth and spoke with a lisp. The overhead bell jingled as he entered the small establishment and already he could hear Phineas speaking animatedly with somebody. That somebody being his sister.

"Now this here rice cooker's a fine piece of machinery, missy. I won't be partin' with it without a fair price."

"And how is 20 pieces of gold not a fair price, Phineas?" Ginger argued, pushing back a few strands of hair from her face. "I found it in the back of your shop in the clearance section for goodness' sake! Plus, ours just broke. We need a new one in preparation for the summer festival next week. You know my family's in charge of providing the rice balls."

Phineas' small russet irises became alight with a clandestine shine as he fiddled with one of his long whiskers and leaned forward on the counter. "Ahhhh, so you _really_ need it, eh?"

Ginger huffed exasperatedly and planted her hands firmly on her hips. Jin chuckled at the scene and approached the pair. _Looks like she really does need my help…_ "Well look at Phineas trying to cut a hard bargain. Kind of a brazen move considering our parents cut your medical costs by half last month when they treated you for all those _terrible_ wasp stings you got in the woods."

Ginger turned to her brother in surprise and Jin gave her a quick wink from his periphery. Phineas sputtered. "Now—Now look here, sonny. That was then and this is—"

"Oh man, you had such a _horrendous_ reaction too. What was it called?" Jin pretended to think, closing an eye and turning the other towards the ceiling. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's right! Anaphylaxis! You remember what that was like, Phineas?"

The Beaver Warmblood went stockstill, his little russet eyes going wide. No doubt he was reflecting back on the experience and Jin milked the effects. "You do, huh? Can't say I blame you. Kinda hard to forget the severe swelling of your face and throat. Your body breaking out in hives and whelps, the wheezing and gasping for breath. What about the dizzy spells and the sudden, abrupt drop in your blood pressure? And didn't you lose consciousness a few times too?"

Phineas threw his hands up in the air and cried out. "Aright, aright, aright! Enough! I get it! I owe your Ma and Pa a great service, so just _take_ the rice cooker!"

"Now you know we wouldn't do that to you, Finn," Jin chided lightly, grinning. "But since our parents had cut your costs in half, why not return the favor? 10 gold pieces for the rice cooker and half off the rest of the groceries for the day. Wouldn't that be fair?"

Phineas sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his chubby neck, looking properly defeated and even chastised. "Yea, yea…I spose that would be the right thing to do. You have my apologies, Ginger."

Ginger smiled. "Don't worry about it, Phineas. And thank you."

After paying for their load, Jin packed the rice cooker, while Ginger handled the rest of the bags of groceries. Casting a farewell wave to the surly shopkeeper, the siblings then made their exodus. Ginger playfully bumped her brother with her shoulder as they made their way back to their home.

"Whoa, that was some pretty slick wordplay there, Jin. I had completely forgotten about that leverage point. Looks like Dad should've sent you and not me, huh?"

Jin shook his head and maneuvered the rice cooker under his arm. "It wasn't about the leverage, it was about being fair. 20 pieces should've been just fine. But since he gave you such a hard time, I thought I'd teach him a little humility."

Ginger cocked her head and scrutinized her brother. And a little unnerved by her knowing grin, Jin flicked an ear. "What?"

But Ginger just giggled. "Nothing. So what made you stop by? Did you _sense_ I was in the midst of being ripped-off?"

"Nah. I just got kicked out of the house," Jin grumbled.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do? Did you try to experiment with some of Mom's lamb placentas again?"

"No! And that was an accident. How was I supposed to know they were so flammable…?"

"I really don't understand why you won't just join the hunters. You're good with a knife."

Jin's ears folded back. "I am _not_ having that conversation with you again. I'm studying to be a surgeon to save lives and travel the world. Not gut things open for the hell of it."

Ginger quirked an eyebrow up at his stubborn visage. "You'd be helping to provide for the village, Jin. Plus, you would be able to get at least a little traveling under your belt. It would net you some experience for your oh-so-glorious future as a world renowned doctor."

"We got plenty of hunters, Ginger. So just drop it already, okay? Anyway, I got some news…"

"Oh?" Ginger readjusted her bags and gave Jin a curious sidelong glance.

"Yeah…" He turned an ear when he heard two females whispering about the "mysterious warrior" and whether they were handsome or not. "I take it you haven't heard the latest village gossip?"

Ginger shook her head. "Not really. Caught a few vague details on the wind, but nothing concise. Heard somebody's being treated by Mom and Dad now?"

"Yeah, and…Ginger it's Astennu. They're back."

The siblings stopped before their house's front door with Ginger staring wide-eyed at Jin. "A…Astennu? You mean _our_ Astennu?"

"You know anybody else named 'Astennu'?" Jin asked incredulously. "And since when did they become 'ours'?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't," Jin quipped, opening the door and stepping inside. Ginger hurriedly followed in after him and shut the door.

Brother and sister stood at the foot of the stairs looking up into the dimly lit hallway above. "So they're really up there?" Ginger asked in a conspiratorial whisper. "And they're hurt?"

"Most likely. Though I didn't feel or see any blood when I carried them in." Bypassing the stairs and continuing through the living room towards the kitchen, Jin shrugged as Ginger paced after him. "Which would be difficult to detect regardless, since they were wearing all black and thoroughly clothed."

Jin sighed as he put the rice cooker down on the counter. "Same ol' Astennu, I guess…"

Ginger placed her grocery bags on the kitchen table. "Jin…you know they've been fighting in a war…"

"Of course I know that."

She then began to slowly and methodically unload each item, her expression crestfallen. "No news has reached us on the warfront in awhile. But if Astennu's here…then maybe they're doing okay…" At her brother's silence, Ginger continued in a somber tone. "…I hope Fuse is okay… Maybe we can ask Astennu about what's been happening?"

"That is _if_ we're allowed to see them," Jin muttered.

"You're allowed to see them."

The siblings whirled around to find their mother standing under the archway of the entrance to the kitchen, a soft smile adorning her beautiful features. She was also holding a rather large and strange black gourd etched with glowing green hieroglyphics.

She ambled over to the stove. "We just had to make sure it was alright with Astennu first."

"But why, though?" Jin asked. "We already know they're a Halfblood. You told us that years ago. So what else about Astennu would be a cause for such discretion?"

Clove bent down to retrieve a small pot from one of the cupboards and pressed a button on the stove, causing the red resonance gem within to flare to life and heat the surface instantly. "Astennu being a Halfblood isn't the only important aspect of their unique individuality. There is indeed another… However, I don't have the liberty to divulge such information. But perhaps in time, Astennu may become comfortable enough to share their secrets with the two of you. They'll be staying with us for awhile, after all."

This news came as a shock for both siblings. "What? Really?" Ginger asked, and Clove nodded.

"Not as soon as you left, Jin, did Mayor Thistle come knocking on our door wanting to meet Astennu. No surprise that he was informed rather quickly of their arrival and feat of rescuing Juniper's cubs. But unfortunately, Astennu was still unconscious at the time. Hearing of their injury, he then offered up his home for Astennu to convalesce there. But your father convinced him to let them remain here with the point of having the village's physicians constantly on-hand." She then gave Jin a sly smile reminiscent of his own. " _And_ their medical intern and junior herbalist."

Jin scratched his cheek with a grin, flattered that his parents had spoken highly of him to the mayor. Clove unscrewed the cork from the gourd and poured a small amount of the creamy, sallow liquid within into the pot.

"But enough of my prattling. I'm sure the two of you are eager to reacquaint yourselves with our esteemed guest. And likewise. Now go. The groceries can wait, and I'll be up as soon as I finish heating up their medicine for them."

Jin and Ginger left the kitchen quietly, but not before hearing their mother's intrigued exclamation of, _"My goodness what a potent aroma!"_ and started their trek up the stairs.

"We've never seen their face," Ginger mused aloud. "We have no idea what they even look like."

"Except their eyes," said Jin. "I remember their eyes." _And their skin…_

"Oh they had very pretty eyes. And an even prettier tail."

The pair reached the top and ambled onward. "But it's not a big deal. It's just Astennu, right?" Jin glanced over at his sister, seeking assurance. And she attested the claim with a smile and a firm nod.

"Just Astennu. Caring and grumpy Astennu."

Jin swallowed, continuing forward through the corridors to where Astennu waited. Why was his heart beginning to pound? And the closer he got to the guestroom, the louder and more frantic it became. Was he getting nervous? Or excited? Wait, didn't he just confirm that seeing Astennu again wouldn't be a big deal?

He remembered their eyes. Those same golden-amber pools had peered up at him in a daze. Jin felt himself calm down a bit once he recalled what Astennu had said to him. _Heh…I guess they are kinda short… Not shorter than Ginger, but…short…_

The siblings stopped in front of the closed door of the guestroom. It was Ginger, though, who raised her hand to rap her knuckles against the surface. _"Yes? Come on in, you two."_

Their father was still inside it seemed. And as soon as Ginger opened the door, Jin could see him sitting in a chair stationed at the foot of the bed, a pen and notepad in hand and currently scribbling away with one leg crossed over the other. Brother and sister immediately stepped inside and shifted their focus to the bed, to the one sitting up under the blue linens and duvet.

Astennu wasn't looking at them just yet, their gaze firmly planted on the picturesque scenery given to them by the window next to their bed. The curtains had been pulled back, allowing the room to be illuminated by the gentle, fading, and golden glow of the setting sun.

Astennu's torso was bare, flat and toned, their deceptively slender arms segueing to small, delicate hands ending in little pearl-tipped claws, which were neatly folded in their lap. No scales, no fur, just smooth, snow-white skin as far as the eye could see. The evanescent sun's rays touched them at points, causing the unique flesh to either shine like polished steel or sparkle like a fine diamond.

 _Just…like I remembered…_

However, Jin's brow suddenly creased with newfound worry when he noticed the plethora of pale, pink scars mapping across the illustrious skin. Then, there was the stretch of white gauze going across their stomach. The war had obviously affected their childhood acquaintance physically, and no doubt emotionally too.

It was then when Astennu finally turned to look at them and Jin's gaze unflinchingly affixed on theirs. Piercing, golden-amber eyes framed by long, dark, feathered lashes stared into his own, hardened by the battles they'd seen but still imbued with the caring and kindness of their nature. Jin took in Astennu's countenance in it's entirely, trying his best to memorize each little detail and nuance, since he has finally been privileged to see it.

He assessed the three little black dots outlining underneath each of their eyes, the black canine-shaped nose similar to his own, although more delicate in shape. His sights lingered on the black, upside-down moon etched and painted in the middle of their forehead before moving on and noticing the long, wavy raven locks framing their face and tumbling down their back and over their shoulders. And finally, he glanced further up to spy twin white ears tipped with cute tufts of black fur.

 _Astennu… This is Astennu…_

Realizing his eyes were starting to burn from the lack of blinking, Jin hurriedly did so multiple times. His cheeks immediately filled with warmth when Astennu's harmonic chuckle chimed in his ears. Astennu smiled at them both and opened their mouth, releasing a voice that was much smoother and sultrier than he remembered.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just in case anyone was curious about the names of Jin and Ginger's parents. I really am trying to keep in theme with the game and how Dean Doodrill named his characters, but also decided to give other video game references with them. When thinking of the name "Jin", my mind immediately pictures Jin Kazama from the _Tekken_ series. And who was Jin's father, but the cruel badass, Kazuya Mishima. The name "Clove" is pretty self-explanatory. Ginger and Clove. Spices. Yeah. Anyway, what do you guys think Fuse looked like before he was fitted in that that magical, cyborg body? Any ideas? I'd be grateful! Thanks and please leave your thoughts!


	6. A Reunion Among Acquaintances

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to _VelvetPersona_ and _Earth'sEcho_ for the feedback on the last chapter. I really appreciate it and have taken your suggestions to heart. I have a pretty clear idea of what Fuse is going to look like, so look forward to seeing him make his debut in later chapters.

* * *

MoonDust

 _By: Mad Betrayal_

 _ **Chapter 6 ~ A Reunion Among Acquaintances**_

Astennu had to admit that it was a little funny how Jin and Ginger were gawking at them, especially when compared to their parents who hadn't even flinched when they saw their face and the state of their body. They figured it was just as well, though, as the only other Warmblood who had even seen their face was their mother. However, it was just the opposite for Astennu's Moonblood brethren.

Jin's dopey expression was especially entertaining to look at and the Halfblood found themselves chuckling because of it. That seemed to dispel whatever mind-boggled state the male hybrid was ensnared in and Astennu arched an eyebrow at the tint of red that flooded his cheeks. Their gaze then shifted to Ginger, however, as she stepped forward to gently plant herself beside them on the bed.

"Oh…Astennu…" Ginger spoke as if she would disturb the Halfblood if her voice rose above a whisper. "Are you…" She tentatively reached out to them, but then thought better of it and retracted her hand. "Are you…okay…?"

She was being so cautious around them that Astennu felt that they _had_ to find some way to lighten the mood, if only to disrupt the growing tension. Folding an ear back, they averted their gaze from the female in mock-shyness. "By the Sun and Moon, Ginger, surely I don't look _that_ bad, do I…?"

But unfortunately, Astennu's words had the opposite effect and only served to further fluster the female. But thankfully, Jin had caught on and moved to break the ice. "In Ginger's defense, you _did_ look like the walking dead at the village gates," he said with a teasing twinkle in his eyes as he stepped forward. He smirked down at the bed-ridden Astennu. "Then, you had the nerve to faint _dramatically_ in my arms. It was a bit much."

"Tch! I did no such thing," Astennu retorted indignantly.

"But not before making an obvious observation about my _superior_ height to your…cute shortness."

Okay, Astennu was never easily riled up. In fact, they were quite known for being cool, calm and collected. They took in everyday situations with the tranquility and patience of a saint, and to each adversity with the deadly seriousness and concentration of the ninja warrior they were trained to be. However, when it came to their height…it was sort of a touchy subject.

Astennu had always lamented the fact that they hadn't inherited their father's staggering and intimidating height. Most Moonbloods in general were impressive in scale and sort of towered over Warmbloods, even the females. In which Astennu had learned quickly over the years growing up in Sopdet. It had been a much anticipated aspiration of theirs to acquire more Moonblood traits from their mixed blood: To be able to leap high into the air with minimal effort, to naturally be able to blend in to one's surroundings. Why, Moonblood tails were even long and thick enough to be used as prehensile weapons if needed.

As the years passed by, though, it became quite clear that Astennu would have to work to obtain these abilities, as they weren't gifted to them naturally like they expected them to be. Thus, their father, uncle and particularly their mother helped, supported and taught Astennu all they needed and wanted to know. But unfortunately, height wasn't something that could be taught. That didn't mean that being around Moonbloods was difficult or anything, because Astennu understood that it was _natural_ for them to be so tall.

" _I can at least be taller than most Warmbloods… I can at least become taller than you, right, Mother…?"_

" _Perhaps, dear… We can only wait and see…"_

Yeah…they didn't. In short, Astennu grew until they reached the same height as their mother—five feet and seven inches. Naomi was ecstatic about her child's development, of course. And always cheered and supported them by commenting how "perfectly cute and lovely" Astennu was. And although Astennu had always thought highly of their mother and saw her as the greatest Warmblood in existence, they couldn't help but feel downtrodden by their lack of genetic luck in life.

Subsequently, word had spread fast among the Moonblood settlements about how the "little" Halfblood, Astennu felt about their height and they respectively adhered to their feelings of insecurity. It's just a shame that word hadn't spread nearly as fast to the Warmblood settlements. So it wasn't Jin's fault that he hadn't gotten the memo yet.

Well, he was about to…

Utilizing their speed, Astennu was up and out of bed in flash and standing in front of Jin with a look of pure, unadulterated rage and a pearly white claw pointed up at his face. "For your information, you are only _slightly_ taller than me, so don't think you can look down on me from on high, you mangy pup! And if I hear you call me cute, or little or any other diminutive term you can conjure up from that pumpkin-shaped head of yours, I'm gonna hammer your tan furred ass into the ground like a nail! Got it?!"

Astennu was all bared fangs and slitted pupils, but there was something very odd about Jin's own expression. Although his muzzle was agape in shock and his eyes as wide as saucers, his cheeks were also painted red again for some reason. Ocean blue eyes blinked at Astennu, but then inexplicably began to travel down the length of their supple and curvaceous body.

Confused and a little off-putted by the darkening blush lighting Jin's face, the Halfblood took a step back and folded their arms defensively over their chest. "Now what's your problem?" At the lack of an immediate response, Astennu clicked their tongue and turned their head towards Ginger. "Do you know what…"

Astennu trailed off after noticing the female's own awed expression, her hands up to her muzzle. "A…Astennu…are you…?"

Doctor Kazuya sighed and eyed the Halfblood passively, clicking the head of his pen to retract the point. "Astennu, no doubt such careless actions are what previously tore your stitches in the first place. Might I advise you to not continue with this meaningless tomfoolery, lest you want the same to happen again?"

Thoroughly embarrassed by the scolding as well as their own behavior, Astennu hurriedly got back into bed, but not before realizing the further debacle caused by their actions. After all, the Halfblood was only wearing black spandex shorts at the moment.

They had both siblings' wide eyed attentions as they said nothing further. And although Astennu wanted to do nothing more than to sink as far as they could into the mattress and throw the covers over their head in utter mortification, giving in to such urges would be beyond childish and unbecoming of a ninja warrior. Thus, they chose to sit up straight and face the music like the adult they were.

"My—My apologies, Doctor Kazuya," they said quietly, bowing their head at the doctor and ignoring everything else. "Please forgive my bout of foolishness."

" _You are to always respect your elders and take all criticisms with a staid face,"_ their father had once said. _"This is the time to learn, my child. To reflect on one's mistakes and to do your utmost to not let them happen again."_

 _Yes, Father, I must reflect on my mistakes,_ they thought grimly, feeling an uncontrollable blush trying to color as much of their white skin as it could. _My horrible, stupid—STUPID mistakes…_

The Dingo Warmblood doctor grinned somewhat and pushed up his specs. "It's quite alright. We all have our weaknesses in which we don't want others to mention or exploit. I'm just surprised that even _you_ can lose your temper."

"A bout of foolishness," Astennu repeated, still trying to dispel their blush and pick up the scraps of their dignity. A knock at the door roused everyone's attentions (though Jin looked more jolted by the sound) and Doctor Clove peeked inside.

"Heyyy, how's everyone doing in here?"

"Fine, dear. Please," Doctor Kazuya said, waving her inside and the female Wolf Warmblood complied, a small steamy cup gripped in her hand. Doctor Clove gave her children a suspicious glance at seeing their fidgety body language before shifting her soft blue gaze to Astennu, whom of which she immediately began to fret over.

"My goodness, Astennu! Do you have a fever? You look so flushed your face is practically glowing. Kazzy, did you check their temperature?" Even as she said this, Doctor Clove was already smoothing their black bangs away to place her hand atop their forehead.

"Ah!" Astennu's ears folded back in further embarrassment, feeling them grow hot. "N-No, I'm fine, Doctor Clove." _This is only from mortification,_ they wanted to add. But of course didn't.

"Oh Astennu, I told you. You may call me Clove."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot," Astennu replied firmly, and they felt Doctor Clove go still above them. "Doing so would be against the propriety I've been taught. Not only are you and your husband my elders, but you also hold station as well. Thus, it is only right for you to be addressed properly."

A few heartbeats of silence passed before Doctor Clove removed her hand and said, "My…I had forgotten how strict Moonblood discipline was. But surely Naomi—"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Astennu," Doctor Kazuya interjected smoothly, casting his wife a pointed look. Though Doctor Clove merely flicked an ear in his direction, she agreed earnestly and offered Astennu the cup in her hand.

"As you will. Here is your medicine, Astennu. Measured and heated per your request."

"Thank you," they said, taking the cup. Astennu stared down at the swirling green liquid within like any other time: with a discomfited pout. Discerning the Halfblood's expression, both Doctor Clove and Ginger giggled.

"It does smell kinda putrid," Ginger said, grinning. And Astennu sighed.

"Yes, and it goes down just as terrible."

Taking a breath, Astennu threw their head back along with the shot, downing it in one gulp. And like always, the affects were immediate. Their uncle's medicine targeted every point of pain within their body and soothed it quickly, the added heat of the concoction working wonders to ease their muscles as well. Handing the cup back to Doctor Clove, Astennu leaned back into the pillows and closed their eyes.

"Would you like for us all to leave so that you may rest, Astennu?" Doctor Kazuya asked. But Astennu shook their head and reopened their eyes to peer at the generous family.

"Don't feel that you need to rush out because of my earlier blunder." _Though it would be very kind and merciful if you did,_ they wanted to add. But of course…they didn't. "Also, I want to thank you for allowing me to recuperate here. I'm very grateful."

"Oh pish-posh," Doctor Clove said, pulling up a chair to settle down in. "You're among friends here in Zeplich. I'm sure if you would've asked, anyone would've opened their doors to you. Not just the mayor. I only wish we could do more."

"No. You've all done enough as it is. Your donations of supplies and food for our army… You've even helped secure a route for safe transit. We couldn't ask for anything more. And it's imperative that all of our Warmblood allies be as inconspicuous as possible." Astennu's expression darkened. "General Gaius…is ruthless."

Atsennu didn't need to elaborate. As soon as the general had arrived from the mainland and his army had laid waste to the very first Moonblood settlement they came across, a battle standard had arisen and word had been sent out to all Warmblood villages on the continent.

" _Upon decree of the "King", we are here to purge the land of the Moonblood threat. Any Warmbloods who lend aid or covet the enemy will then be charged with treason and be branded as "Moonblood Sympathizers". These traitors will then be executed without mercy."_

But Elder Gray Eyes had caught wind of the message as well and reacted accordingly. That was two years ago. And the Moonbloods have been fighting for survival ever since. Astennu looked down at their scarred hands. And to think, they killed their first enemy soldier when they were nineteen.

 _We didn't ask for this… We didn't start this… But by the Moon, we're going to finish it…_

A soft, tan hand covered the top of theirs, and Astennu glanced up to see Ginger. She openly expressed her concern and sympathy for their plight, and Astennu smiled appreciatively and patted her hand.

"…How did you get injured, Astennu?"

Astennu shifted their gaze over Ginger's shoulder to see Jin. He was still standing in the same place a ways from the bed, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his expression oddly intense. The Halfblood sighed and thumped the edge of their tail against the wood-lined floor.

"Had a run-in with the general's top lapdog, Cassius, yesterday night. It was…a draw, I guess. He got me and I got him."

"There was a battle then?" Doctor Clove asked.

Astennu dipped their head and recounted the events leading up to their encounter with the Royal Assassin, but spared the family the more grisly details. "We don't know how the enemy will move from here, but our scouts are constantly on the lookout. So we're just playing the waiting game…like we usually do…" There was a hint of obvious distain in Astennu's voice, but it didn't linger as they continued. "However, even as we speak, preparations are being made to ready ourselves for the next battle. We cannot afford to get careless just because Cassius is injured."

"You said you impaled his right wrist with one of…these, correct?" Doctor Kazuya lifted one of the ninja tools he had procured from Astennu's cloak, the sharp tip of the weapon widening to a triangular wedge and leading to a thin handle wrapped in black gauze with a ring on the end. When Astennu nodded, Jin chimed in.

"And it went through his wrist? Wedge and all?" He shook his head, the movement causing his carrot-colored locks to slide across his shoulders. "An injury like that is no joke. Multiple flexor tendons had to have been severed. He would need to undergo extensive surgery to repair the damage. But even after that, he would still run the risk of the possibility of scar tissue building up around the joint, re-tearing of the tendons, or even some functionality loss of his wrist."

"Very good, Jin," Doctor Clove praised, eyeing her son with a proud smile. "And how long do you think Cassius' convalesce should be?"

Jin bowed his head slightly to ponder this, his muzzle etched into a frown. Huh. From where Astennu sat, Jin almost already looked like a full-fledged doctor, especially with his hands stuffed in his long coat like that.

After a brief moment of contemplation, Jin lifted his head. _His eyes…_ For some reason, they appeared different than before. "I'd say about twelve weeks with physical therapy appointments intermingled in. His physician would also have to be vigilant in monitoring his condition during the process."

Doctor Clove clapped her hands together. "Marvelous!"

Doctor Kazuya hummed and stood up from his seat. "So about the same amount of time Astennu would need for their convalesce."

Startled, Astennu whipped their head toward the family's patriarch. "What? No! No, I can't stay here for twelve weeks!"

Unperturbed, Doctor Kazuya placed Astennu's kunai on the desk beside him. "And why not?"

Remembering what their uncle had said, the Halfblood shook their head. "I…I can stay for as long as I can, but surely my uncle or somebody will send for me before then…"

Doctor Kazuya made a noncommittal sound and attached his pen to his notepad. "Twelve weeks it is then." Astennu closed their mouth when the Dingo's stern, green gaze settled on them. "This will be your designated room for the duration of your stay here. Breakfast will be served to you at seven, lunch at noon and dinner at six. For three out of the twelve weeks you will not be allowed to perform any strenuous activities. This includes your training. You may stretch, but only in the presence of Doctor Clove or myself, so we can make sure you do not injure yourself. Jin will only be observing, as he is still just an intern."

Figuring it would be useless to raise anymore objections, Astennu folded their hands in their lap and conceded with a nod. "I understand. Thank you for your hospitality."

Just then, a loud, bellowing grumble emanated from Astennu's stomach filling the room with a cacophony of sound. Obviously the Moon didn't care to show the young Halfblood any mercy. And while Astennu blushed all the way from their neck to their ears, the females giggled, while Jin just smirked.

Another faint smile touched Doctor Kazuya's muzzle. "And speaking of which, it is getting rather late."

"Yes, yes. Will you accompany me, Ginger?" Doctor Clove asked, getting to her feet and Ginger followed suit.

"No problem, Mom."

After the two females left to see to a late supper, Doctor Kazuya followed them out, saying that he would be in his office if anyone should need him. Only Jin remained. With the sun having fully set, the natural glow of the starry night sky was the only light given to illuminate Astennu's room. Astennu looked on curiously as Jin simply stood there near the foot of their bed, seemingly deep in thought.

Astennu only had a moment to think about what could possibly be on the male's mind when he finally did move and began to walk towards them. Or rather towards the nightstand beside their bed. Bending down slightly, Jin touched the base of the wooden lamp stationed on top and pressed down on a yellow button. A soft chime sounded and the head of the lamp emitted a warm golden glow that partially filled the room.

"A resonance gem…?" Astennu had only seen and read about them in the ancient texts back home in Sopdet.

Jin straightened back to his full height, his face illuminated by the soft light. "The mines located at the base of the mountain were once full of them some centuries ago. Now, only remnants remain. But our miners have been able to excavate a good chunk to help advance our village a bit. Some even say that our ancestors erected great stone gates with huge resonance gems in the middle, and the only way they would open were if you possessed the corresponding colored gem."

"Yes, I've heard of those. Though I've yet to see them for myself. Sounds fascinating…"

There was a lapse of silence as the two simply looked at each other, until Jin suddenly offered his hand to Astennu, his palm facing up. Wondering what game the male hybrid could possibly be playing at, Astennu warily placed their smooth white hand in Jin's furry tan one.

Jin's fingers gently enclosed around Astennu's, his thumb resting against the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Astennu."

Astennu's brow puckered in confusion before realization dawned. "Oh… Heh, right. Though I think you met far too much of me…"

"That wasn't my fault," Jin chuckled.

"No," Astennu sighed regretfully. "No, it wasn't."

Jin's smile suddenly turned sly. "It's going to be hard for me not to say any of your trigger words."

Astennu matched the clandestine grin with one of their own. "If I were you, I would definitely try…"

"Heh heh… Duly noted."

Another lapse of silence played out, and Astennu took astute notice that Jin's thumb was now more or less caressing the back of their hand, as he was rotating it in small circles. Was it involuntary? Or was he doing it on purpose? Unsure of what to do, Astennu averted their gaze and cleared their throat. "…Uhhh…Jin…?"

"Hmm?"

What the hell did he mean _'Hmm?'_! Astennu fought down a blush. "Could you…let go…?"

Yet another jolt rocked the male's foundation and he hurriedly released Astennu's hand and stepped away from the bed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to get weird! It's just—your skin! I've never… _Argh!_ I mean…"

Oh. Of course he was just curious. Most people were. "Dinner! Right. I'll…bring you up a plate when it's ready."

When Jin turned around to leave the room, Astennu called out to him. "Hey, do you think it would be alright if you and Ginger joined me?"

"Huh?" Jin glanced back at Astennu over his shoulder, hands now firmly stuffed in his pockets. "Uh, yeah. It should be okay. And I'm sure Ginger wouldn't mind."

Astennu grinned. "Alright. Great."

"Yeah."

"Looking forward to it."

Jin gripped the knob and scrutinized the Halfblood suspiciously. "Are you…trying to get the last word in…?"

Currently occupied with their search for a comb in the nightstand's drawer, Astennu didn't spare Jin a glance. "What're you talking about? Aren't you going to leave?"

"Uh...yeah…"

Still searching, Astennu gave a careless wave in his direction. "Alright then. See you later."

Jin gave pause again at the comeback, but then suddenly smirked. Opening the door, he slid through, but left it open just a crack. More than enough for his voice to reach Astennu. "I'll be back!" He got out in a rush and instantly closed the door.

Astennu was just about to unconsciously open their mouth again when they noticed the door now soundly closed and that Jin was nowhere in sight. Flicking an ear dismissively, Astennu finally fished out a wide-toothed comb and began running it through their wavy, raven tresses.

"Wow, he's gotten weird."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I honestly think you're both weird. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please be on the lookout for the next one. I am thinking about giving a chapter to Cassius and Gaius sometime in the future, but I'm not sure yet. Good guys are fun, but bad guys are fun too, right? Let me know if that would be something you all would be interested in reading! Thanks!


End file.
